Outcast
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: Dark Mousy is an outcast among the winged people because his wings are black and not white. Will anyone ever accept him? Inu/DNAngel Xover. Kag/Dark
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha OR D N Angel**

FULL SUMMARY: **Dark is considered an outcast among the winged people, because his wings are black instead of white. Why? How are they black? Will anyone ever accept him for who, or what, he is?**

* * *

**OUTCAST**

**PROLOGUE**

_In the large castle of the Winged People, there was a great celebration at hand, for the Queen had been found pregnant with her second son. This would be considered a very happy occasion... if it were not for what was to happen..._

The Queen laid her hand on her belly, which had yet to bulge, as she stood on an indoor balcony lookiong over the happily dancing citizens. The castle healer had not discovered she was pregnant until she was already one week in. She had been feeling sick every morning for three days when the King began to worry.

Said King placed his hand on top of the one she had on her stomach and smiled gently. "Krad will finally have a sibling, my dear Hio."

Queen Hio returned with a graceful smile. "Yes, Takeshi. I'm sure he will be a wonderful older brother."

All of a sudden, every candle lighting the ballroom blew out. The townsfolk stopped dancing immediately to look around slightly flustered and confused.

"What is going on?" Queen Hio asked aloud as an uneasy feeling developed in the pit of her stomach.

An evil cackle filled the room as the huge wooden doors slammed open. A cloudy mist flowed into the room and a dark figure appeared. "Oh how _wonderful _you've been found with child again Hio." a feminine voice said as the figure stepped into the miniscule light from the moon in the windows.

Gasps and whispers filled the air.

_'It's the witch Towa!'_

_'What is she doing here?!'_

_'What does she want?'_

_'Oh no! What is she going to do to the Queen?!'_

King Takeshi withdrew the sword at his side as his wings grew from his back. "What the hell do you want?! You were not invited, Towa, now leave!" he glared angrily.

"Oh dear, so mean." Towa giggled in response, but her face turned serious as fast as the smile had come. "I've come to give you a present."

"You will do no such thing! Guards, take her away at once!" King Takeshi yelled.

"Do you really think they can do a thing to me?!" A sadistic grin flew across Towa's face as she lifted her arms and stopped every guard in their tracks. "You're lucky I feel generous enough not to kill them. _Now_, for my gift. **_I hereby give my life to place a curse upon the spawn inside Queen Hio Mousy! For when they shall kiss another, that one will DIE! _**" A silver light shot from her left hand into the Queen's stomach. "_And I wipe all of your memory clean._" As soon as it hit, Towa dropped to the floor and turned to ash. Dead.

Queen Hio dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach, screaming in agony.

"HIO!" Takeshi knelt and took her into his arms. "Hio!! Stay with me! _HIO_!!" And she passed out in his arms. "SOMEONE GET THE HEALER!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-) -- nine months later

Queen Hio breathed hard as sweat rolled down her brow, and she screamed.

King Takeshi held her hand tightly. "Push! Push my darling, Hio, push!"

"AAAAHHHH!! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU ASS HOLE!!"

'That's what she said last time...' King Takeshi tried not to laugh. Poor Krad stood in a corner of the room, looking petrified. The next thing he knew, a baby's cry filled the room.

"King Takeshi! It's a boy!!" The healer announcedhappily.

"Let me see him! Please, let me see him." Queen Hio smiled as the healer handed the newborn baby to her. "He's so beautiful... look his hair is as golden as Krad's."

"It's almost time for his wings to come for the first time, Hio." King Takeshi smiled.

Queen Hio smiled even brighter as she held him by the armpits in front of her, to give his wings room.

All of a sudden, the baby's hair slowly turned a deep violet from tip to root. Lumps started to grow on his back, until wings burst out as the baby cried for the first time.

Hio and Takeshi's smiles disappeared instantly. "Wha- what is wrong with my baby! His wings! They're black!! NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BABY!!" she screamed as she glared at the 'thing' in her hands.


	2. Chapter 1 Escape

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha OR D N Angel**

* * *

**OUTCAST**

_CHAPTER 1_

**Escape**

Dark peered around a corner, looking both ways. 'Good, the coast is clear,' the fifteen-year-old thought to himself as he tip-toed across the lavish hallway to the exit. Before he reached his destination, however, a loud voice boomed from one of the rooms close-by.

"Dark! Get your ass back here NOW!!" It was King Takeshi.

'Crap!' Dark looked around quickly and after seeing one of the many secret passage entrances, hedodged into it.

"_Now _where has that wretched boy gone?!" Queen Hio's voice sounded.

"He's probably hiding in one of the rooms." King Takeshi's voicewas angry and impatient.

Dark flinched before he crept down the stairs inside the passage-way as quietly as possible. So why was he running from his so called parents besides the fact that they hate and despise him? Well...

-**_FLASHBACK_**-

_The day started off as any normal, boring day at the Mousy Mansion. Queen Hio and King Takeshi were in a morning meeting with some random country's representative asking for money, Krad was across the counrty on some trip, and Dark was in his room being tutored by yet **another **reluctant person. They knew what he was and didn't much want to be near him, which was all the same to him, he was used to being ignored. No one acted like he even existed if it was at all possible. Even the maids and butlers refused to have anything to do with him._

_'Ugh, why the hell do **I **have to tutor this... this **thing**?! Does he even need to learn anything?' The tutor thought to himself as he tried to teach the stubborn teen. "Now, recite the anthem."_

_Dark glanced at the man, then returned to staring out the open window, and spit outside hoping it would land on someone. "I don't feel like it. You don't even want to be here, so why don't you just leave? Ignore me like the rest of the world?"_

_"I **would **if I **could** mons- er, **boy**." The man protested hotly as he slammed his books shut._

_Dark's expression saddened a bit. 'Monster... eh? Heh, I guess I should be used to being called that by now...' He may act tough, rebelious, indifferent... but inside he's constantly hurting. No one accepts him, not even his... not even Queen Hioor King Takeshi._

_"Tch. I'm tired of this. Don't count on me coming back, you don't even listen anyway and I'm tired of being **forced **to be near something like you." The tutor bit out before standing and stomping out the door._

_Sad eyes watch birds fly with each other. White birds, brown birds, grey birds... even **black **birds flew among the others. And they were accepted, even though they had different color wings. Dark stood and walked over to a mirror, letting his ebony wings grow form his back. He glared at the reflection and grabbed something off the desk, throwing it at the mirror. 'I hate being so different.' His wings retracted into his back once more. He followed his ex-tutor's previous path and stalked out the door, just quieter. 'The King and Queen are still in a meeting, so I think I'll go listen in on what they're talking about to get my mind off this crap.'_

_Walking down the silent halls as the maids and butlers dodged back into the rooms they were attending, he came up to an elaborately decorated double door. He slowly pulled on the knob and let it drift soundlessly open, before slipping insde and shutting it again. Good. No staff was allowed past here for fear they would eavesdrop and hear something they weren't supposed to. Quickly, he snuck down the hall to the main meeting room and placed his ear upon the door, listening intently through the cracks in the wood._

_..."So we should meet you atthe harbor just before dawn?" It was the King's voice._

_"Yes. Meet me there and I will take that thing off your hands for good. You won't have to deal with it any longer." Ah. That must be the neighboring Docks country, favored for their fish cuisine._

_"Finally, we'll be rid of that horrid boy!" The Queen's voice joined in._

_"Hm, and you will pay well? After all, carrying cursed cargo on our ships will be no easy task to swallow for my crew-mates."_

_'What...? Wait a minute... cursed cargo? ME?!'Dark's eyes widened. 'They're... they're shipping me off?! What-no! What did I ever do to them?!' he thought frantically. All of a sudden he heard the slight scraping fo chairs, letting him know they were about to leave the room. The door opened before he had the chance to get away, and there stood King Takeshi._

_"What are you doing out here?! You should be getting tutored, no matter how useless it is for you!!" He yelled._

_"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?!" The Queen cut in next._

_And then... Dark ran._

-**_FLASHBACK END_**-

Dark kept walking and walking until he finally found the end of the passage-way. He grinned triumphantly as he opened the door. Snow blew in as the cold wind bit at his cheeks and fingers. Freedom. Shooting out into the snow-covered land, but stopped at the gates of the mansion. 'Oh no! I don't have any food or anything!'

"There he is!!" King Takeshi's voice was almost un-heared from the wind outside.

'Ergh, I'll have to do without...' He ran through the gates and into the forest.

The King and the Ambassador form the other country ran out into the cold and stopped at the gates.

"He's gone into the forest! Should we go after him?!" The ambassador shouted over the wind.

"No. He'll soon die out in this cold with no food, no water, and he won't find his way out. He's never been out of the mansion before." A dark smile appeared on the King's face. "He won't be troubling us anymore."


	3. Chapter 2 Discovery

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha OR D N Angel**

_In case I don't specify, Kagome is also fifteen_

* * *

**OUTCAST**

_CHAPTER 2_

**Discovery**

"Kagome, dear? Would you mind going out to get some milk?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Ok, do you want whole milk this time?" Kagome asked as she put on a black sweatshirt.

"Oh ,Kagome, you're going to wear more than that aren't you? And yes whole milk please. Souta wants to make snow cream." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Take your brother with you, dear."

Kagome nodded and called up the stairs while she put on a jacket over the sweat shirt, "Souta! Put on some warm clothes, we're running up to the market!"

Souta up in his room grinned as he put his PlayStation controller down. "Coming!" He threw on a heavy jacket and ran down stairs, grabbing his sister's hand. "Ready!" the ten-year-old boy said happily. He loved spending time with his sister.

Kagome laughed. "Now we're just getting milk, no snacks." she said sternly as they walked out the door, with Mrs. Higurashi chuckling after them.

_CRASH_

Mrs. Higurashi put a hand to her forehead. "Dad, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of the kitchen? There aren't any demons in there!" she marched in to find him on a ladder in the cabinets with sutras in his left hand.

"I swear child! They're going to invade the entire house if you don't stop them!" Grandpa Higurashi protested.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Whatever you say Dad..." and walked out of the kitchen.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome and Souta were currently walking back from the market with a half gallon of milk. As they walked by the forest, Kagome suddenly felt a strange pull and stopped. 'Hm? What was that? ...Weird...'

"Sis?" Souta asked before he looked from his confused sister to the forest. "You know... I've heard stories about that forest. There's this town deep in that forest that refuses to modernize itself, and they still have Kings and Queens. They keep their kids from knowing about here, because they think modern technology and stuff is... what was that word..."

"Taboo?" Kagome offered.

"Yeah! So anyway, they think modern technology stuff is taboo, and no one from that place is ever seen outside of there. I also heard that they _are winged people_."

"Winged people?"

"They are neither a breed of demon, nor a breed of human. They are simply a breed of their own, and they keep to themselves, as said."

Kagome jumped and turned around to see a tall boy about her age with long silver hair. "Ah! Sesshomaru you scared me!"

He chuckled as he walked to stand beside the siblings and ruffle Souta's hair.

"So... why are they called 'winged people'?" Kagome asked, although she was _sure_ she already knew the answer... why did she ask then? Well, she was hoping to hear more about them.

"Uh, they have wings? Duh?" Souta cut in, straightening his hair to its original messiness with his free hand.

"Well yeah, but- ah never mind. Wanna come over for a while? We're making snow cream." Kagome offered the boy.

"Hm, I'd like to, but unfortunately Inuyasha is under house arrest by Father for getting five bad marks on his school report, and Father has a business dinner tonight so _I _have to watch the runt..." Sesshomaru scoffed.

Kagome giggled, "Well he _is _just turning thirteen, and he's a boy. They don't usually seem to care for grades at that age. Remember? You used to be the _same _way. That's why I had to tutor you and-"

"That's how we became friends." Sesshomaru smiled as he cut in. A frown soon took over as he saw someone down the street. "Save me..." He sighed as his father approached.

Kagome laughed. "Hello Mr. Taisho."

"Ah! Kagome. so wonderful to see you again." He grinned. "I came to fetch my reluctant son for his prison-guard duty." he chuckled. "Come Sesshomaru, I'm sure it won't be that bad. The dinner will only last an hour or two."

Sesshomaru groaned. "An hour or two of _hell _keeping the runt inside and out of trouble... Why didn't you just hire a maid?"

"Couldn't find one." Inutaisho grinned mischievously.

Kagome laughed inside, she knew that look. Inutaisho didn't even look for a nanny, he loves to tease his sons. "Well, we need to be getting back. See you, Sesshomaru, Mr. Taisho."

"Bye, Kagome." The Taishos said in unison as they walked to their own hous- er, mansion.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed that night. 'I just can't seem to stop thinking about that weird feeling I got when me and Souta walked by that forest...' She turned to face her window. 'I wonder what that was...?' She then looked at the clock, 11:46. 'I can't take it anymore. I've gotta check it out. I don't have school tomorrow... I better dress warm though, it's a storm out there.' She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, slapping her sweat shirt and jacket over that. Thick socks and her scarf, and she was ready. "I feel like a snowman..." she mumbled as she tiptoed down the stairs.

_creeak_

"Eep!" Kagome jumped as she heard the noise and whipped around... to see her grandpa sneaking into the kitchen to put sutras in the cabinets. 'Will Gramps ever learn? There's no demons around here... well ok except the Inutaisho's... and Koga... and Hiten... and- ok so there are, but they aren't gonna come through the cabinets.' She lightly snickered as she crept to the door as quietly as possible. She crouched down and hoped he didn't come to the door as she slipped on her snow boots and waited for him to go back upstairs.

"Eh heh heh, I'll teach _those _demons about coming into our home." Grandpa Higurashi cackled as he creaked back up the stairs and into his room.

"Finally."

"What're you doing sis?"

Kagome almost screamed, but slapped her hand over her mouth and grabbed her heart. "Souta!" She whispered menacingly. "I almost died of a heart attack!"

"Sorryyyyy, but what are you doing?" He repeated his question.

"I'm going back to that forest we passed earlier today. I felt something weird in there, and I've got to check it out." Kagome explained. She was about to tell him to go back to bed, but he said 'Oh' and walked away. 'Yeesh...' she turned and put her hand to the groove in the shoji screen to open it.

"Sis."

Kagome jumped for the third time that night. "I thought you went to bed!"

"Won't you need this?" He asked and held up a flashlight.

Kagome stared at him for a minute before she sighed. "What would I do without you Souta?" she took the flashlight, "Now, go to bed. I'll be back in a while."

Souta stared at her suspiciously, before nodding and going back to his own room.

Kagome watched around her to make sure _elves _wouldn't pop up to scare her this time... nothing. Ok, _NOW _she opens the door and steps into the cold night air. She shivered slightly, but steeled her resolve and marched on into the night to the forest.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

She looked up at the menacingly dark group of trees in front of her. 'I'm really gonna do this...? I must be nuts... Ah! There it is again! That feeling!' she thought to herself as she rushed into the forest ahead, the flashlight shining her way.

After running for what seemed like forever she felt something over to her right. 'There, that's what I'm looking fo- A _SQUIRREL_?! THAT'S what I came all the way out here for?!' But suddenly, the weird feeling came full force as something else pricked at her senses. 'No wait... it's over here...' She followed the feeling a little further, until she came to a clearing with a single tree, and a strange mound of snow at the bottom of it. 'Hmm... I wonder what that is...?' She slowly crept closer, and saw something violet sticking out. Cocking her head to the side, she examined it a little more before scooping away some of the snow, to see... a human?!


	4. Chapter 3 Transportation

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or D N Angel**

* * *

**OUTCAST**

_CHAPTER 3_

**Transportation**

Kagome couldn't believe it! She'd found some_one_ in the snow. 'A _person _was buried in the snow?! Oh my God I hope they're still alive!' she dug out the snow as quick as she could. Once the snow was away from the person's face and neck, she noticed it was a boy. She immediately put her left hand to his neck, feeling something strange when her skin touched his, and felt a pulse. It was weak, but _there_. 'I've got to hurry.' And she continued digging, shivering slightly from the biting cold.

_cough_

Kagome about jumped out of her skin as she whipped around to see who the noise came from. She was panting from her work, and shivering as her hands were near frostbite. She hadn't even noticed the person's crunching footsteps approach her.

"I'd hoped you'd come back." It was a figure with long blond hair and some kind of robes... and _wings _protruding from his back... He looked about two years older than herself.

'He must be one of the Winged People that Souta was talking about.', "Wh-who are you?" Kagome stuttered from her shivers. "What do you want...?"

"I simply want you to help... please," The boy slightly extended his wings as he kneeled, and it was no Kagome noticed he wasn't actually _there_. His legs were faded from about the knee down. "My name is Krad, Krad Mousy, and that is my little brother Dark Mousy. Please you must help him before he-" Krad didn't finish his sentence as he stared at the girl who had started digging away the snow again without hesitation.

Kagome felt his stare and answered, "When I have the chance to help save someone, I'll do it, no questions asked. Even though they could be someone bad, no one deserves to die like this."

"Thank you..." Krad smiled slightly.

"So how in the world did he get out here? If I'm not mistaken, you guys live deep in the forest..."

'She does not know of the barrier...?' "I'm afraid... my parents do not treat him well, and they were about to ship him off to marry a strange girl he didn't know. If I was there, I would have stopped them, but I just got back from a long trip I had taken. I should have been there for him..." he looked to the ground.

She grunted as she pulled the last pile of snow away from the bo- er Dark, and she got a chance to examine him closer. He looked no older than she, wearing some strange robes like Krad, with handsome features and an angular face. His hair was choppy with a few long strands and was a deep violet color, framing his face. The poor thing was slightly curled in a ball, but his face was peaceful and he wasn't shivering, confirming to anyone he was unconscious and not just sleeping. Her gaze then went to his hands and feet, where she saw he was barefoot. 'Wha...? Why would someone go out in the freezing cold without shoes? Or maybe he lost them...' They were starting to turn a bit blue, which would soon turn to frostbite. "We need to get him to a hospital, quick."

Krad stood immediately. "No! Wait... I should be able to heal the cold bite from his hands and feet, but I can do nothing more..." His face contorted, "I should have been there for him..." he mumbled again as he took a couple steps to the boy, knelt beside him, and took his hands as Kagome scooted over for him. A slight orange glow covered them both. Dark's nose and cheeks turned a bit rosier, and the blue receded from his hands and feet, albeit he was still pale from not eating. Krad looked over to the girl and held out his hands, "Here. I'm sure your hands are freezing as well."

Kagome hesitated, before placing her own hands in Krad's. Instantly, that same orange glow enveloped them both, and she closed her eyes as sweet warmth crept through her. Once he was done and pulled away, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

Krad returned the smile, "Your welcome. It is the least I could do to repay you for digging away the snow from my brother. In this state I cannot do anything but warm you..." he sighed as he looked back to his brother.

"I guess I should take him to my house so he can rest... I don't know the way to your home." Kagome said as she reached for the unconscious boy. However, as soon as she touched his arm, his eyes shot open, glowing a dark purple. This energy, much like Krad's, enveloped he and Kagome while Krad could only watch with wide eyes.

"What's happening?!" Kagome asked frantically as she tried to release Dark's arm, but found she couldn't. She felt as though she were fading and looked to Krad for an answer with desperate eyes.

Krad only stared in disbelief. "He's... he's transporting you both to our kingdom..."

Kagome's vision began to blur and her eyes grew heavy. Darkness loomed in and out of her eyes, trying to take her into unconsciousness. "Wha... wha...t...?" Her body fell limp on top of Dark's as they finally disappeared, along with Krad's hologram of himself.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Krad's eyes snapped open as he sat upon his bed, legs crossed, and arms held out in a meditating position. He lowered his arms and placed his head in his hands. "This... is going to be an interesting trip for those two... I can only hope they don't get hurt... or killed..." He looked out the window next to his bed with a worried expression. "Be safe...."


End file.
